Bruce Ross
Bruce Ross (born 1945)Bruce Ross, 1945- , VIAF, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov.17, 2015. is a Canadian haiku poet, prose author, and academic.Writer profiles: Paul Scherschel on Bruce Ross, Millikin University, Spring 2003. Web Life Ross was born in Hamilton, Ontario. He has taught Japanese poetry (in translation) and painting forms for many years at a number of institutions, including Empire State College, Burlington College, the University of Vermont, the University of Alberta, and the University of Maine. He has lectured on haiku in the United States, Canada, Japan, the Netherlands, Sweden, and Romania. His anthologies and instructional books are in numerous libraries.WorldCat Ross is well known for his claim that Matsuo Bashō was the inventor of haiku.Ross, Bruce. How to Haiku: A Writer's Guide to Haiku and Related Forms, Tuttle, 2002, ISBN 978-0-8048-3232-8, p.2 He is a past president of the Haiku Society of America. Ross's original English language haiku, senryū, haibun, tanka, haiga, and collaborative renku have appeared in international haiku journals, as have his reviews and articles. Ross lives with his wife Astrid, a translator and English language haiku poet, in Hampden, Maine. He is the owner and publisher of Tancho Press.Bruce Ross, Cycle 14 Invited Poet, Contributors October 2012 to March 2013, Daily Haiku. Web, June 2, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Thousands of Wet Stones.'' Portlandville, NY: M.A.F. Press, 1988. *''The Trees.'' Whitby, ON: Plowman, 1991. *''Among Floating Duckweed.'' London, ON: HMS Press, 1994. *''Silence: Collected haiku.'' London, ON: HMS Press, 1997. *''Summer Drizzles: Haiku and haibun.'' London, ON: EBIP (Electronic Books in Print), 2005. *''endless small waves.. London, ON: HMS Press, 2008.Dru Phillipou, [http://haibuntoday.com/ht42/Review_Philippou_Ross.html Review of Bruce Ross's ''endless small waves], Haibun Today 4:2 (June 2010). Web, June 2, 2013. *''Spring Clouds: Haiku.'' Bangor, ME: Tancho Press, 2012.John Zheng, Bruce Ross, Spring Clouds: Haiku (review), Frogpond 36:1 (2012), 104-109. Haiku Society of America. Web, June 2, 2013 Non-fiction *''The Inheritance of Animal Symbols in Modern Literature and World Culture.New York: Peter Lang, 1988. *''If Not Higher: Lectures on the poetics of spiritual presence and absence. New York: Peter Lang, 1999. *''How to Haiku: A writer's guide to haiku and related forms.'' Boston: Tuttle, 2002. *''Venturing upon Dizzy Heights: Lectures and essays on philosophy, literature, and the arts.'' New York: Peter Lang, 2008. *''Traveling to Other Worlds: Lectures on transpersonal expression in literature and the arts.'' New York: Peter Lang, 2012. Edited *''Haiku Moment: An anthology of contemporary North American haiku.'' Boston: Charles E. Tuttle, 1993. *''Journey to the Interior: American versions of haibun''. Boston: Charles E. Tuttle, 1998. *''A scent of pine: A Maine haiku anthology''. Bangor, ME: Tancho Press, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Bruce Ross, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 2, 2013. See also *Haiku poets *List of Canadian poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Haikus, Bruce Ross at Poetry 365 ;Prose *"The Essence of Haiku" in Haiku Today *"Haiku Mainstream: The path of traditional haiku in America" *"Sincerity and the Future of Haiku" by Bruce Ross, New Zealand Poetry Society ;Books *Bruce Ross haiku at Amazon.com *Bruce Ross poetics at Amazon.com ;About *"An Interview with Bruce Ross" at Simply Haiku, 2012 *[http://haibuntoday.com/ht42/Review_Philippou_Ross.html Review of Bruce Ross's endless small waves] in Haibun Today *[http://www.modernhaiku.org/bookreviews/ross2002.html Review of Ross' How to Haiku: A writer's guide to haiku and related forms] in Modern Haiku Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Writers from Ontario Category:Canadian academics in education Category:Poetry instructors Category:People from Penobscot County, Maine Category:English-language haiku poets Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets